We Left the Camaro on the Road Leaving Sina
by A. E. Stover
Summary: [AU] High-school genius Eren Jaeger and college drop-out Jean Kirschstein are forced to take two ordinary cops hostage on their way to deliver a body to a doctor in Shiganshina.
1. we're just a little buzzed, is all

_**WE LEFT THE CAMARO ON THE ROAD LEAVING SINA  
**_written by **A. E. Stover  
**this version is **self-edited**

.

* * *

**[01] **_we're just a little buzzed, is all_

.

.

.

"The fuck do you mean you lost the keys?"

Eren scowled, ripping his jacket off and making a show of searching through it. "What do you _think_ it means?"

Jean squeezed his eyes shut and pressed cold fingers to the sides of his head just as Eren began flapping his jacket in the night air. "This isn't happening right now. This is _not_ happening. I knew I shouldn't have taken you. I _knew_ something like this would happen."

"Quit bitching and help me look."

"Look _where?_ Last time I checked, you shoved your keys into your pants. Wanna spread 'em so I can pat you down?"

"Fuck you." Eren tossed his jacket onto the hood of a bright yellow Camaro and shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants for the third time since they left the diner. Eren came to a slow pause as the wheels churned inside his head. "Maybe they fell out while we were leaving," he said as he looked at Jean. "We should go back."

"Yeah, sure, let's just go back in and get them. Oh, wait a minute! We _can't._ Because we fucking ditched the bill and squeezed our asses out the bathroom window 'cause _somebody_ left their wallet in the car."

Eren's face scrunched up. "Well, why can't _you_ pay?"

Jean's fist pitched forward before he knew it was moving. Eren quickly side-stepped out of the way like the little shit he was, so Jean's fist ended up cracking into metal. Jean retracted his hand immediately as the Camaro's headlights flashed. He glared at the large dent he'd made and cursed through gritted teeth because Eren-fucking-Jeager's relationship with his car was stronger than the force that kept them all grounded.

"My car!" the little shit cried, as if Jean had just punched his mom. "You _dented_ my car! I can't believe you—"

"I'm about to dent your _face_ if you don't shut up—"

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

Loud thuds thundered from the trunk. The Camaro rocked, squeaking uncertainly in the dead of night. Its headlights flickered again. Eren flew away from his beloved car and was standing behind Jean in a heartbeat. In one of his wiser moments, Jean decided not to comment on it.

Eren was frantic. "Shit, he's still _alive! _Jean, what do we do? What if he gets out of there? Do we… You know_ —_ do the _thing? _What if someone sees? Do we still—"

Jean pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jesus Christ_,_ Eren, I don't _know. _Just — shut up, okay? Just shut up."

Eren narrowed his eyes. "Sorry for keeping our safety in mind, horse shit. I'm just trying to help. I'm not even the one who fucked this all up in the first place. I'm just trying to do you a favor and—"

Jean whirled around with a hiss. "For the love of god, can you just shut up for one second in your life!? It's like you can't—" Eren's hand was suddenly pushing into Jean's face, smooshing his lips mid-sentence.

"_Shhh!"_ Eren even had the audacity to command.

Anger had never dropped by to say hello so fast. Jean slapped Eren's hand off his face. He had half a mind to throw the kid into the trunk, and the only thing stopping him was the fact that _that_ could endanger them _all_. And the fact that Eren wasn't looking at Jean. The so-called high school "genius" was just… _staring._ Off to the side, somewhere down the road, something had fully grasped the attention of Eren Jaeger; enough to make the fidgety teen stand stock-still, as if someone had jammed metal rods up his limbs and through his spine. It was rare for Eren to get like this. _Incredibly_ rare, because Eren was usually late to get off whatever had him hyped off long enough to sense that something was off. And when he finally got to that point, it was usually too late.

Jean turned around. Flashing lights shone in the distance. Jean could already make out the faces of the people inside the approaching cop car.

Ho-oh, yeah. It was _definitely_ too late.

Jean turned back to Eren, ready to propose that they finally switch on the auto of the Camaro, when he saw Eren with his hand leveled to his mouth. The flashing lights pitched an eerie glow on Eren's face; green eyes glinted sharply against the bright lights, and Jean saw Eren's lips part.

Then, Eren closed his teeth around his hand.

Adrenaline rushed through his blood; Jean grabbed Eren's wrist and twisted his arm back. He shoved Eren against the car, ignoring both Eren's wide-eyed stare and the Camaro's alarmed chirping.

Eren flailed like a fox caught in a trap. "H-Hey!Watch it, you asshole! Watch the goddamn car!"

Jean leaned sharply back to avoid being hit in the face. Jean used his own free hand to pin Eren's flailing arm to his side.

"Jean, you fucking—! Wh-What are you _doing?"_

Jean finally snapped. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? What am _I_ doing? Are you really that fucking dense? What the hell are _you_ doing, you suicidal piece of shit!?"

"_You_ came at me first! And I don't know what the fuck you're even going on about!"

Jean yanked one of Eren's arms up by the wrist and flopped Eren's hand between their faces. _"This!_ I'm talking about _this!_ What you were just about to do with _this!"_

"Well, ex_cuse_ me for trying to save your ass! And stop—! Just let go of me already! Will you stop it!? I said to let _go!"_

Jean released Eren. But he didn't move away. Instead, and probably against his better judgment, Jean took a step closer so that Eren was physically sandwiched between himself and the Camaro. He bent his neck down so his forehead was almost touching Eren's as he looked down. A chill shocked his spine as their eyes met; Eren's green eyes were alight with a murderous glare, and Jean almost backed off. But he didn't. "Did you really think doing _that_ will get us out of trouble?" He spoke lowly, and continued only when he saw the slightest glimmer of confusion flash across Eren's face like lightning. "Think hard about where we are. We're right outside Sina. Think about what could happen if you did _that."_

Eren snarled and forced himself out of Jean's hold. Jean let the teen shove him away and gladly took the few steps back to put some much-needed space between them. He eased up, but kept his eyes on Eren; the kid was still fuming, but the way his face pinched together like he'd just swallowed something sour let Jean know he'd gotten some sense knocked into him. Jean waited until the fury in Eren's eyes died out a bit — until the glint in those green eyes mellowed out to a low-burning flare.

Illuminated by flashing lights, Jean watched Eren's face slowly unfold from rage until Eren was just glaring at his own feet in silence.

Jean heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Look — the last thing we need is for you to lose your shit where people are still around. Take a deep breath and chill out. Leave this to me and just — just _trust_ me, okay?"

There was, surprisingly, an awkward and brittle silence after Jean finished speaking. Jean watched the anger on Eren's face unhook and drop into exhaustion as the lights flashed around them in the dark.

Sulking in silence, Eren finally nodded his head.

Jean turned toward the blinding lights and squinted just as the cop car came to a slow stop about 3 feet away from them. Someone cut the lights and cool darkness fell upon them.

The door opened.


	2. you're the one who's tipsy, not me

**_WE LEFT THE CAMARO ON THE ROAD LEAVING SINA_**  
written by **A. E. Stover  
**this version is **self-edited**

.

* * *

**[02] you're the one who's tipsy, not me**

.

.

.

He left the diner with Hanji tagging along.

"You'll come, won't you? I'll even bleach the whole place clean!"

"Your apartment needs burning, not cleaning."

"Are you offering your services? When can you come by?"

Levi was about to tell Hanji off when hushed, angry whispers and grunts weaved over the parking lot to fill his ears. He kept on his path to the car, but gave extra attention to the noises just in case it happened to be something needing his presence.

And to tune Hanji out.

"Ha, Levi— You look like Mike when you do that. It's really cute! All you need is a furry coat… I can get you one, if you'd like! I've got plenty! I dress up like Mike sometimes when I need inspiration, and I've found that it helps a lot, and—"

Levi shoved a wad of napkins into Hanji's mouth. "One," he began tersely as Hanji made a face while pulling them out, "shut up_. _Two," Levi clicked his remote to unlock their car, "does Mike know you named your dog after him?"

Hanji grinned. "Of course he does! Mike and Mike get along so well."

It was Levi's turn to make a face. He settled with wiping out their conversation altogether and getting into the car. Hanji mimed his motions, though keeping the smile and humming brightly.

"I don't like you drunk."

Hanji laughed. "I'm not drunk! I only had three beers! I'm just a little buzzed, and… Is it just me or are two guys squeezing out the window together over there?"

"It's not just you."

"Ah, okay. Then, yeah. Not drunk. Just buzzed."

Levi grunted and leaned his elbow against the window of his car. He and Hanji sat in silence together, watching the idiot duo squeeze and wriggle themselves out the window together. There seemed to be a big age gap between the two; one looked about fifteen while the other looked to be in his mid twenties. The younger one had on a worn leather jacket the color of shit while the taller one had something wrong with his hair (dye it properly, jackass). _They_ were the ones Levi had heard making those sounds.

The older one got out of the window first; he'd pushed the younger one back in to get out and was now facing his buddy with arms spread open. _Jump,_ he seemed to be saying. _Fuck you and your crappy hair_, the younger one seemed to answer. Maybe. Levi couldn't tell, really. He was shit at reading lips, and he could barely hear their voices now. The brat's face sure as hell fit; Levi couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a face so furious.

Oh wait, he could. It was this morning, when Erwin told him he'd been re-assigned to tag with Hanji because Mike had other business to take care of.

"Wonder what they're doing… Ah!" Hanji giggled and leaned into him with a perverted grin. "Do you think…?"

"Diner ditchers," Levi sighed and cut in before Hanji could ruin his night with some oddball story.

Hanji sighed too, but dramatically so, dipping face-first into the dashboard. "You're never any fun."

"We're on the job."

"We finished hours ago!"

"I'm still on the job."

"We had beers!"

"_You_ had beers. _Three_ beers. _I'm_ still on the job."

Hanji gave a deep, guttural groan. "You're never any fun."

"Wow. We've come full cycle already."

"Hey, the brown one's getting out!"

"They're both wearing brown."

"Yeah, but one of them's… brown…er…"

"…Okay, sure."

Hanji was referring to the bratty-looking teenager. Said brat was awkwardly hanging onto the windowsill with his legs clumsily draped over the shoulders of the older one with a crappy dye job. The older one grabbed the bratty teenager's legs, and five whole fucking minutes had to pass before said brat could even let go of the window. Mr. I-have-zero-fashion-sense seemed to be verbally directing the teeny-bopper with how to move, since the idiot only let go of things and grabbed onto new things after the mouth on the older one moved. With the way the brat was grabbing onto the older guy's head, Levi guessed the brat had some sort of phobia with heights. That, and the frozen look of terror combined with the teen's refusal to looking anywhere but straight again.

Oh, wait, the brat looked down. And he looks to be hyperventilating. And pulling on crap-styled hair.

Surprisingly, the older guy wasn't yelling or threatening to cut his hands off. Rather, he looked more concerned than annoyed. The older guy spoke for a few moments, looking up at the acrophobic teen. After some odd minutes of speaking and leg-patting, the younger one seemed to finally pull the metal rod out of his spine and relax somewhat. Then, the older guy slowly crouched down to the ground.

The teen was on the ground faster than Levi could blink.

But not fast enough. "That was cute! I'm sending this to Mike!"

Levi pretended not to hear Hanji's cheery humming and resolutely continued his ignoring even as Hanji read aloud the caption that would be sent to Mike along with a photo of the idiot duo.

"Two cute brunets… No, two _sexy_ brunets… Just your type…"

"One of them's, like, fifteen. That's pedophilia."

"That's what makes it hilarious!" Hanji declared, and started to giggle.

Levi started the engine, hoping to drown out the giggling. It worked a little too well; the car fell silent save for the steady rumbling of the car. Levi chanced a look to the side.

Hanji was not smiling anymore.

The phone lit Hanji's face with an eerie blue light; Hanji's mouth was drawn in a tight line. All evidence of Hanji's previous glee was gone.

Levi turned to face Hanji fully just as Hanji looked up from the phone to stare at him.

"You won't believe what Mike just sent me," Hanji said, turning the phone toward him.

Levi peered at the screen. It was a picture of a student ID from Trost High School. A young teen with neat brown hair and bright green eyes shone on the screen. EREN JAEGER, read the name printed on the card.

_[Kidnapped. Stay on him. Keep me posted.]_ read Mike's message underneath.

Against his better judgment, Levi shot out of his car. He'd opened his door a little bit too noisily, and his movements were a little too jerky to not be noticed, but it turned out not to matter.

The two from earlier were gone.

Levi slammed the door shut as he re-entered the car.

"You won't believe what Erwin just sent me about the other guy."

"Let me guess. His best friend," Levi drawled. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Don't tell me the Jaeger brat's got Stockholm. What the fuck. What the fucking fuck—"

"Actually, it's not."

Hanji shoved the phone in his face again.

An old photo of a young man in a military uniform from the forties showed on screen. He was standing with a young blonde woman by his side, and with two other men about his age in the background.

_[Jean Kirschstein. Deceased, December 1944.]_

Levi stared at the message. "So… is Jean supposed to be that guy's father, or what?"

Hanji pulled the phone away with a scowl. "You know that's not possible! If his father died in '44, how could _he_ be here? And in his twenties?"

Levi narrowed his eyes. "So, what is this? Some kind of joke?"

"I… don't know? Let's ask him!"

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, let's — Let's just leave this be." He switched on the headlights to the car and began to pull out of his parking space.

"But what about that kid? What if he was really kidnapped?"

Levi braked at the lot entryway and gave Hanji a long look. "Left or right?"

Hanji blinked. "Hah?"

"Left. Or right. Pick one. If we see them, we'll pull them over and have a chat. If we don't, then whatever."

"Levi! That Eren kid could really be in trouble!"

"Didn't look like it to me."

"You don't know that! You said it yourself — it could be Stockholm! Don't you care about—"

Levi reached over and grabbed Hanji's face. His fingers squeezed fleshy cheeks and, while that normally would have reduced his idiot partner into a fit of giggles, Hanji was not laughing in the slightest. "There are over two thousand kids being reported missing on a daily basis. There's a department that handles that, and it's definitely not ours. We have our own cases to deal with, and taking care of some teenage brat is not on our list of priorities. Did you forget we're already on a case?"

Hanji shoved Levi's hand off and furiously turned away. "I haven't forgotten," Hanji snapped. "I just thought—"

"We can't save them all."

Hanji didn't respond.

"You know that. _I_ know that. But we have to pick our battles. And we're already face-deep in a shitty one."

"…I know."

Levi gripped the steering wheel with both hands. "So? Which way do we go?"

Hanji sat with crossed arms and a face full of defeat. "Just go left. We can't be late again."

"Left it is, then." Levi turned the car to drive south toward Trost. He flicked on the lights to humor his partner, and Hanji's arms uncrossed a few minutes into the drive. They remained silent, and for once Levi found himself missing Hanji's inane comments and oddball stories.

The hesitant peace cut short however, when Levi caught sight of two males shoving each other against a yellow car. The idiots from the diner, Levi realized with a start. He saw Hanji straighten up out of the corner of his eye.

"Looks like they're part of our case now, Levi," Hanji said, voice oddly soft and not at all mixing well with the ominous glint appearing behind wire-rimmed glasses.

Levi grunted his response, watching the way the diner ditchers froze upon catching sight of their flashing lights. He braked and cut the engine some distance away from them.

Hanji was out the door before he can kill the lights.


	3. can't we all just get along?

_**WE LEFT THE CAMARO ON THE ROAD LEAVING SINA**_  
written by **A. E. Stover**  
this version is **self-edited**

.

Just in case you didn't know, the chapters will toggle back and forth from Jean's POV and Levi's POV.

Also, I'm a hot mess right now. Ah-ha...

.

.

* * *

**[03]** _can't we all just get along?_

.

.

.

The door opened, and the number of idiots on the road instantly doubled.

"Ohhh," a uniformed cop with auburn hair and glasses crooned, bounding instantly to the front of Eren's car. "It's a _Camaro_," she whispered with a trembling grin. She bent down to lay her cheek and hands on its surface. Suddenly, she froze. She snapped her head up and stared at Jean and Eren, as if she were registering they existed _just now_. She didn't look sheepish, or even hesitant. Just… Hopeful? "Can I touch it?"

Jean noted the odd glint in her crazy eyes. _This_ is who the people's tax dollars are going to? Tragic.

"Sure," Eren said with such gusto and affability and absolutely _zero_ hesitation that Jean wanted to slap him upside the head.

"Ohhhh, _thank_ youuuuu!" Hanji gushed, words melting away to snorting giggles and babbling praise as she rubbed her cheek against the hood of the Camaro, hands petting the surface in an oddly perverse manner.

Eren actually looked like he regretted saying yes.

At that, Jean was satisfied. It served him right to be an idiot with an idiot.

His satisfaction was quickly squashed when he heard the sound of another door open. Jean turned carefully to see who it was.

There was a uniformed man with dark hair and light skin standing next to the car. The guy barely stood above the hood of his car, but the look in his eyes told Jean that _yes_, his tax dollars were funding a uniformed idiot who went drooling after a stranger's car with no care to safety at all; but _yes_, his tax dollars were funding _this _guy, too.

Said guy was definitely the more competent of the two. He at least _behaved_ like a cop should when confronting two folks on the road in the dead of night: slightly cautious and a tad bit annoyed. The guy chose to remain beside the car. Jean noted the calculating look in his eyes and the deadly precision to his movements; after he'd stepped out, the man's right hand rested on the door handle, ready to re-enter and high-tail it out of here in a moment's notice — probably even _without_ his partner, judging by the way he was glaring at Hanji.

The same hand was also centimeters away from his gun holster.

A bubbling guffaw shifted Jean's attention back. The uniformed lady was talking again.

"Ah-ha, sorry about that! I hope I didn't completely freak you out. I just got really excited! My dad had a Camaro, and I've always wanted to drive it when I was a little girl. I never really got the chance to, though. He died before I could learn, and my mom had to sell the car to support me and my brothers…"

A flash of empathy went over Eren's face. When Jean saw it, he wanted to bury Eren's head six feet under. _Stop empathizing with them! They're _cops_, goddammit! Did you forget what we're _doing_?!_

"I'm sorry," Eren murmured, completely oblivious to Jean's telepathic rage. "I'm Eren, by the way! It's nice to meet you." Eren smiled. He even outstretched his hand for a quick shake.

_He's fifteen_, Jean reminded him as he glared, _a high school idiot with a shitty understanding of the outside world._

The uniformed lady grinned brightly. "I'm Hanji! _Hey!_ Would you mind if I hitched a ride for just a few—" A loud gurgle interrupted her, and she clamped a hand to her stomach. "Levi!" She squawked in humiliation, presumably at the short man behind Jean. "I _told_ you I'd get hungry! You never listen!"

The man called Levi grumbled under his breath. Jean picked it up clearly, despite the low tone; _"I bought you a burrito, you weirdo."_

"There's a diner just down the road where you came," Eren offered helpfully. "We just came from there. It's pretty good, actually."

Hanji's eyes brightened. "Oh! Thank you!" She turned to Levi with a sour look. "I _told_ you it was a diner!" She turned back to Eren with a smile. "Sorry I keep doing that. My partner's an ass."

Eren's brows shot up. "Um," he said, looking quickly at Jean as if to ask for help.

Jean ignored Eren and glanced behind him instead. He didn't miss the look of annoyance that crossed the man's face. Huh. So he didn't like his partner all that much, Jean noted.

"Shouldn't you kids be in school?" The man called Levi snarked.

Jesus, what a mood the guy was in. Jean didn't blame him; he doubted he'd fair any better if he had to travel with someone like Hanji. He'd take Eren over Hanji any day.

"Say, yeah," Hanji joined, humming thoughtfully as she cleaned her glasses and looked them over a second time. "You guys don't exactly look like frat boys gearin' up for a road trip over the break. Y'know what I'm sayin'?"

While Hanji just looked genuinely puzzled, Levi looked downright suspiciously at the two of them. Jean caught that calculating look on his face again, casting wary eyes back and forth between him and Eren. He was trying to place them; see how old they were, where they might be coming from. Possibly if they were wanted.

Jean had no clue if they were wanted (not yet, at least). But he's not even supposed to exist, as far as Sina Central knows, so he should be safe at least.

"Our dad's sick," Jean said, sticking to their main cover story for now. "We're going to see him, so we're taking the week off." He nodded in Eren's direction. "That's my kid brother."

Eren whirled around with wide eyes. "Whoa, what? No. That's _not_ what we agreed."

Jean was going to _kill_ his motherfucking ass, he swore to _every_ God in existence.

Eren wrinkled his nose and pointed right at Jean. "He's only my step-brother," he said, looking highly offended. "He keeps thinking cheesecake is enough of a bribe for me to drop the "step" in "step-brother," the asshole. As if I'd ever want to be blood relatives with a horse face like his."

Hanji snorted, nudging Eren's side with her arm and flashing him a grin. Eren seemed to revel in it, giving Jean a smug look and sending him a look that dared him to say something in return.

Jean knew there was space for two in that trunk. He _knew_.

Instead, he rubbed at his temples. "Whatever! Keep the family drama out, okay? Now's not the time for that!"

"You know what it _can_ be time for, though?" Hanji mused aloud, running her hands along her uniform pockets until she found her phone. "An info swap!" She leaned into Eren's shoulder, moving her phone so the two of them could look down at her screen. "See, we've been tailing this really bad guy these past few days, and we ran straight into a dead end. So! Since it looks like you've been driving a while, maybe you've seen something on the road. Have you ever seen this guy around?"

Jean felt movement beside him and turned sharply, only to be greeted by photo on the screen of someone's phone.

It was Levi's phone. Levi was holding out his phone to Jean's face.

Jean glanced at Levi's pissed off (he kinda looked constipated) face before taking a look at the phone.

It was a man with dark skin and a red afro. He was holding a small black box in his hands and looking over his shoulder, face partially hidden by the raised collar of his overcoat.

Jean leaned back a bit. "That's not much to go on."

"Sorry," Eren said. "I've never seen someone like him before."

Hanji nodded and stared intently at the screen. "Be careful," she said quietly, looking at the two of them. "This guy's been stepping up his game, I hear. His name's Ishmael Langton, and he's a wanted serial killer."

Jean and Eren exchanged a look. A very human serial killer had a very slim chance of harming a titan shifter and a vampire, but these two didn't need to know that.

"We'll be safe," Eren promised, nodding at Hanji.

Hanji's solemn stare lifted, and a broad smile graced her features once more. "Say, Eren," she began conversationally. "Can I ask you a stupid question?"

Jean couldn't help but roll his eyes when Eren grinned just as broadly and answered affirmatively.

"Why are you on our list as a kidnapped minor?"

Ice plunged into his veins. Shit.

Shitshitshit, fuck, _shit—!_ Fucking hell, _fuck_, motherfucker you stupid, piece of shit vamp— FUCK!

A familiar whimper caught his ears, and Jean looked up to see Eren's face dropping with an emotional weight. "Please," Eren whispered with all the terror of a child. "Please don't tell my mom."

Guild flooded through him like a crashing wave, because in that moment Jean remember Eren was only fifteen. Eren talked like he was big, acted like he was big, even thought like he was big. But in the end, Eren was only fifteen. He was a high school teenager, and a top student at that. He should be stressing out over tests and dates and overbearing parents, not over how long it would take before someone caught them with some guy's body in the trunk of a car. And _his_ car; it was Eren's car they were using.

He never should have brought him along. Eren didn't belong here, he belonged at home, with his mother Karla—

"Please. My mom doesn't know I'm going to see my father."

—What.

"I-I didn't know what else to do! My mom hates him! I didn't even find out about it until my Nana called me, and now it might be too late, and I just…"

Jean watched numbly as Eren cried his crocodile tears. He had to admit that he was completely blown away by Eren's little act. _Fucking hell,_ he then thought. _This little shit's an even bigger little shit._ Jean inwardly cursed. _Just how many times had Eren lied to him, then?_ He was willing to bet his life that _Eren_ was the one who kept taking the last slice of cheesecake like the fucking brat he is.

Hanji was, unsurprisingly, tearing up right next to Eren. "Oh, honey," she said, eyes soft with sympathy and kindness and a bunch of other emotions Jean couldn't believe he was seeing. _You're a cop!_ he wanted to scream. _Don't you realize he's being a little bitch?! Or a grimy cheesecake muncher?!_

A sharp exhale of breath made Jean turn around again.

Levi was grumbling once more (_"what a fucking waste of time"_). He opened the door to the driver's seat and looked back. "Hanji. We have to go."

Hanji sniffled and blew her nose into her handkerchief, and she handed it to Eren and Jean had the great displeasure to learn that it was _Eren's_ handkerchief, and ew, _god_, was that disgusting.

"I'm coming," she said, wiping at her eyes under the frames of her glasses. She clapped a hand on Eren's shoulders, who was easing up a little on the crying now and only sniffling and tearing quietly. "Don't worry, Eren. I won't tell a soul. You go and find your father!"

Eren glanced back at the cop car. "What about your partner," he whispered lowly, playing every bit the nervous child he was supposed to be.

"I don't care about your fucking sob story, kid," Levi blurted sans warning, startling both Jean and Eren. Because that was a far distance for Eren's whisper to travel coherently.

Competent cop, in_deed_.

"Hanji, let's go. We have to find Ishmael—"

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

A violent pounding from the trunk shook the whole Camaro.

Everyone fell into a dead silence.


End file.
